worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
HWK-290
BACKGROUND The HWK-290 was a light freighter manufactured by the Corellian Engineering Corporation during the decades leading up to the Battle of Naboo, in an effort to break into a new market for fast, small cargo ships. Unlike YT-series of ships for tramp captains, the Hawk line was aimed at more upscale clients, like wealthy merchants and noble politicians. The series saw modest success, but never reached the amount of sales of YT-series, and was discontinued during the Clone Wars to make way for military production. Measuring twenty-nine meters in length, the HWK-290 resembled the head of a large raptor, and required a pilot and co-pilot to operate. The freighter could accommodate up to six passengers and 75 tons of cargo. The ships were produced without armament; they used speed and maneuverability to escape most situations. The most famous of the series was the Moldy Crow, a heavily modified HWK-290 freighter used by Kyle Katarn. Background obtained from wookiepedia RPG STATS Affiliation: Independent Ship Type: HWK-290 Class: Light Scout Ship/Freighter Manufacturer: Corellian Engineering Corporation Crew: 2 + 6 passengers Cargo: 150 tons MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 1250 cockpit - 350 Sensor/Communications Array 150 Engines (2) - 225 ea AR - 12 Armour - stops attacks up to and including 15md. Anything more does full damage NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 30 light years SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 8 Speed - Atmosphere: 800 kph FTL Drive: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 6 months. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 29m Height: 3.8m Width: 11.1m Weight: 28 tons Cost - 135 000 new, 55 000 used SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 40 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 30 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 6 months if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30 000 km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural +5% to all read sensors skill rolls SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 50 000 000 km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 70 000 km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 3 000 km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: +3 to dodge +15% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)